iMiss you songs
by hopelessromantic1313
Summary: Freddie has been drafted. Sam sends him something special. Deals with love, funny remarks, and, of course, SEDDIE!


**Hey! So this fanfic is, CAUTION, a little sad. Actually, it's not at all sad. It's kind of weird. Though, there will be a happy ending. Hopefully a good one-shot songfic. NO ONE BURSTS OUT INTO SONG! NO ONE EVEN SINGS! By the way everyone's at least 22 years old, and iOMG did happen. Anyway's, SEDDIE! Here's my story:**

Freddie's P.O.V:

10 months. It's been 10 months sience I was drafted to be in the army.

**(Disclaimer: I don't know nor care anything about wars, the army, the navy so don't review saying 'Oh this isn't right' or 'You've got this completely wrong'. If you're like me, and don't know anything about this stuff, then please review agreeing with me. Anyways, just wanted to say that (: )**

Well, when I was about to depart Sam said she liked me and she kissed me...again...unexpectedly...again. Though out of all of the kisses we've had, that was the best. It was a big start to us. Though, I couldn't see her for a year.

A day or two later I videochated her and I asked if we were together, and she said 'You got to ask me first'. So we are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Yeah, romantic huh?

In two months I'll be back at Seattle with Sam , Carly, and Spencer.

Anyways, yesterday, Sam sent me a couple of songs on her mp3. She put a note in the package that said

_Hey Freddo,_

_How you've been? Hope you being weak isn't a disadvantage. Anyways here's some songs to make you realize how much I miss you, dork._

_-Sam_

_P.S. In 2 months your coming back, so don't go and get killed. Okay! Love ya, miss ya, peace!_

So I turned it on and this was the first song that turned up was this:

**(Disclaimer: Anything bolded during the song is Freddie's thought's. Back to the story! YAY!)**

_Who Knew (P!nk):_

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_**When?**_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_**Nuh, uh, it's not**_

_I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me_

_**What words, pssh, forget it**_

_Yah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone_

_**Wait, does that mean I'm going to die?**_

_I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause there all wrong_

_**Typical Sam**_

_I know better_

_**Really? You know better?Really?**_

_'Cause you said forever, and ever_

_Who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_**That was you.**_

_Oh no no no_

_**Oh yes yes yes**_

_I wish I could see you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_**Me too**_

_When someone said count your blessings now, for there long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_But they knew better_

_Still you said forever, and ever_

_Who knew?_

_I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again_

_**Me too**_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_**Same here**_

_What happened?_

_**I got drafted. Did you not catch that?**_

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause there all wrong_

_**Calm down Sam!**_

_That last kiss, I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_**Me too**_

_And time makes it harder_

_**No kidding, a year with not seeing you, it's torture!**_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_**I visit you in your sleep, oooh, creepy.**_

_My darling, Who knew?_

_Who knew._

_**Who knew.**_

Who knew I'd be drafted. Who knew I'd fall in love with the person I hated most in the world. Or at least I thought she was the person I hated most in the world.

Other songs played after that like_ Wish you were here, When your gone (both by Avril Lavgne), Life After You (Daughtry), A Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton). _After all of these songs I wanted to scream out 'I GET IT! YOU MISS ME!'. Though, it was very sweet.

I miss Sam , Carly, Spencer, even Gibby.

Two mounths later:

Sam's P.O.V.:

I can't believe that I miss that nub. It's redonculas. I don't know how long it's going to be until I see him again.

I got a job as a worker at Spencer's artwork museum, and I got an apartment. My job is easy, all I have to do is show some people around the place. Carly also helps work there as a part time job for college (She's studying to be a teacher).

So I got up on Sunday (Sunday is the only day I have off), and got the mail. I went back up to my apartment, and opened a letter from the army place. It said:

Dear Samantha,

We are so sorry, but Fredward Benson has been killed in the war. We appologize for his dear loss.

Sincerally,

Leutenite Gibby

P.s...

THERE'S NO TIME FOR P.S.! Freddie's dead. I wonder if Carly, Spencer, and Gibby know. This makes me going to juvie sound like a walk in the Candy Cane Forest! Okay, now what's up with the P.S.?

P.s. Open your door.

What? Fine I'll open my door.

So I open the door and...

"Gibby?" I said.

"Gibby." said Gibby.

"What are you doing here? I just found out Freddie's dead."

"Ahh, he's not dead."

"What? Here's the letter." I gave it to him, and he started crying his Gibby cry.

"Don't cry Gib, or I'll start crying." I started to cry.

"What's up?" Carly said.

Gibby waved the letter at her, and she read it, and started to cry.

"Awww, why does everyone have water coming out of their little eyes?" Spencer said.

Carly gave him the letter, and he started to cry, a very pathetic, cry.

Then, our cries got so loud that my neighbors came out, read the letter, and cried even though they had no idea who the heck he is. It was a very sad, and weird moment.

Gibby yelled through the crying crowd, "AND YOU KNOW THE WORST PART? THE GUY WHO WROTE THE LETTER HAS MY NAME!"

"WHAT'S EVEN WORSE IS THAT YOU THINK THAT IS THE WORST PART!" I said.

We cried there for thirty minutes and then I yelled, "IF YOU KNOW FREDDIE, THEN COME IN HERE! IF YOU DON'T, LEAVE."

We went into my apartment, and just sat there, crying. I eventually said, "I'm going to take a walk." Then, I left.

I walked around the park near my house, thinking about Freddie, and all my favorite memories of him. I went back to my apartment in thirty minutes.

I walked in and everyone was gone. So I supposed that they all went home. I went into my room to sleep. Just to sleep. I wanted to wake up, hoping this was all a dream.

I turned on the light, "Hi".

I screamed to find Gibby.

"Gibby, what're you doing here?"

"I don't know, why do I enjoy taking my shirt off?"

"LEAVE!"

He ran out, and I fell asleep.

I woke up, it wasn't a dream.

"Hi."

I screamed again. It was Freddie. WAIT... FREDDIE!

"FREDDIE?"

"Yup."

"But, you're dead!"

"No, I'm not."

"How did you get in here?"

"You sent me a key."

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Let me explain. I sent the letter to get you to freak out. I was planning to be outside the door when you read the P.S. But my flight delayed. I called Gibby to tell you, but I guess he forgot."

"Well, this is what I got to do for that."

I grabbed my thickest pillow, and beat him up. When he was on the floor, Gibby ran in, shirtless, screaming. He left, again.

**That's my story! I hope you liked it. PLEEEAAASSSE REVIEW! (;**


End file.
